Document holders such as Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,111 had been used for many years.
Magnetic document holders such as Birnbaum U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,937, Martin U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,624, Rappaport publication no. US 2003/0121194 and Gross publication no. US 2003/0233778 show devices which can be mounted on a magnetically attracting surface such as a refrigerator or metallic door or the like. These devices are limited to the extent that the display portion is not flexible about the magnetic holding means requiring the observer to bend down when the devices are positioned at a low level.